Chloe Garcia
Chloe Christina Garcia is Nikki’s boy-crazy BFF, partner in crime and amateur romance expert. She’s sweet, girly, really sensitive and loves to read all of the latest novels. Chloe is very protective of Nikki and always has her back when the going gets tough. She can bring a big smile to Nikki’s face with a group hug or by flashing her “jazz hands.” Chloe is an avid reader and loves young adult romances. She is a self-proclaimed expert on guys and dating and she is having luck with her own love life. She works in the library with Nikki and another one of her best friends, Zoey Franklin. Her parents own a software company. She is the 4th most unpopular girl at Westchester Country Day. Her family own a software company. Personality Chloe is vivacious, sweet, and loyal to Nikki and Zoey. She loves them and they eat together frequently. She is more bubbly than her friends Zoey and Nikki, and relates to Brianna better. She is a cheerful, optimistic, yet childish girl. She likes to do jazz hands when she is elated. She likes to read books on romance. Appearance Chloe has straight long black hair. She sometimes wears her hair in a ponytail and is fond of wearing tank tops, turtleneck sweaters in the winter, cute skirts, denim and stripes. It is not certain what eye color she has, although it is inferred she has brown eyes. She is Latina (evident because of her last name). In the ninth book, she gets braces with purple brackets and hot pink wires. Relationships 'Family ' Chloe's family has been barely touched on the series, but it was mentioned on this blog that she lives near Nikki. In, How to Dork Your Diary reveals that she has a little brother named Joey, who never actually appeared in the book, but was mentioned. Her mom and her Uncle Carlos made a minor appearance in Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Perfect Pet Sitter. 'Friends ' Chloe's friends include Nikki Maxwell, Zoey Franklin, Theodore L. Swagmire, Marcus, Marcy Simms and Brandon Roberts. Her best friends are Nikki and Zoey. 'Love Interest ' Chloe's romance has been mentioned in the series, she had a crush on Ryan. They danced in Tales From a Not-So Popular Party Girl, but her heart was broken when Ryan asked a cheerleader to the Halloween dance. MacKenzie tricks her into joining her dance group by saying that Ryan wanted to dance with her. In Tales From a Not-So-Happy Heartbreaker, Chloe asks Marcus to the Sweetheart Dance, admitting she "got over her crush on Ryan". They held hands, slow-dance and may have even kissed at the Sweetheart dance. Trivia *Chloe sometimes wears glasses. (So far, she's only wore them in Dork Diaries: OMG! All About Me Diary!) *She owns 983 books and has read most of them twice * She works in the library, and was the first one to apply (most likely because she loves reading books). *She went to a special Taylor Swift concert with Zoey. *Chloe is the one who always ships Nikki and Brandon. *She freaks out when she doesn't get the grade that she wants on assignments.[http://www.dorkdiaries.com/2013/10/i-think-chloe-and-zoey-are-mad-at-me/ I think Chloe and Zoey are mad at me!!] *Chloe is an excellent dancer. *In Tales from a Not-SO-Perfect Pet Sitter, she tried to fake a painful moan, but instead she was making farm animal noises. Gallery Chloe-and-Zoey-with-MacKenzie.jpg Gum-In-Chloe's-Hair.jpeg With-Chloe-And-Zoey.jpeg NikkiChloeZoey.png ChloeZoeyNikki.png Zoey-and-Theo.jpg Zoey pixie cut.jpg Italy-Nightmare-942x1024.jpg Chloe-With-Wagon.jpg Dd characters 3101.png Screenshot 2016-02-08-07-15-05.png Dork-Diaries-Selfie-Image-post.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Book characters Category:Blog characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dork Category:Crush Category:Book 1 Category:Book 2 Category:Book 3 Category:Book 3 1/2 Category:Book 4 Category:Book 5 Category:Book 6 Category:Book 7 Category:Book 8 Category:Book 9 Category:Book 10 Category:Band member Category:Unpopular Category:Friends of Nikki Category:Book and Blog Characters Category:Friends of Brandon Category:Friends of Brianna